villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
|hobby = Racing. Abusing Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz. Hacking into and trespassing inside other games. |goals = Maintain his legacy around Litwak's Arcade by seizing control of Sugar Rush without interference from Vanellope Von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph (failed). Kill Ralph and Vanellope (failed). |crimes = Infiltrating other games Computer system hacking and code-breaking Abuses, especially of power Attempted and indirect murder Cheating Torture Treachery |type of villain = Egotistical Monarch}} Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the boss of Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan (and the Cy-Bugs at the end shortly before his demise). He was also the arch-nemesis of Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played Lenny in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Ice Age, the Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen, Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Disney's Zootopia, Van Wayne in Powerless, and Ludo in Disney XD's Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality From the very beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention his fans gave him and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity and was deathly determined to remain, in his own words "the greatest racer ever" in the arcade, even if it meant taking over other games and risking innocents in the process. Afterwards, Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy, the eccentric and flamboyant ruler of Sugar Rush. With a penchant for giggling, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly yet posh conduct, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime apart from racing included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting "Have some candy!"). He was the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, was always selected by default and adored by the other racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. Underneath this jovial image, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush — demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when introduced by Sour Bill — and flaunted his status by having his trademark and likeness plastered throughout the game. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. Coupled with his dangerously short temper, this hinted at his true nature. He also showed signs of sadism, being particularly fond of locking people in his "Fungeon". King Candy's most essential attribute was his intelligence. With this, he was able to survive and remain in power for a total of 15 years. He was cunningly deceptive, exploiting his noble new appearance and charisma to manipulate those around him into believing his actions were for the purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". An example of this is when he manipulated Ralph into keeping Vanellope from racing, claiming that her life would be at risk should she ever do so. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer to a king to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention to an additional lust for power and authority. Once he became a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to rule not only Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade and was looking forward to doing so. Traits like these are what ultimately made King Candy a "Virus", what the video game characters christened dangerous threats that could spread and control. In relation to this he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise — each time he resurfaced, he was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy could be considered a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power, willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary regardless of the consequences. Appearance As Turbo Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with black pupils, no visible irises and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appeared to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo) and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit with matching sneakers. On the Turbo Time cabinet he had a more cartoony face, white eyes and teeth and his helmet was painted with a red streak in the center. After reverting to his original form his body glitched in a manner similar to Vanellope's, though with the exceptions of a red flashing effect and switching between pixelated and realistic versions of himself followed by his alternate persona. As King Candy King Candy was a bald white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady brown eyes and a cartoonishly large bulbous nose. The king's most notable feature would be his tiny golden crown usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and glitter-covered vest with a lace collar and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. Another notable feature would be his red bowtie which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy gold-and-caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. During the races he would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit along with brown gloves, a large gold-and-caramel helmet and black racing goggles with red-tinted lenses. His kart, formerly and originally Vanellope's seemed to be made almost completely out of sugar. In most promotional materials King Candy was seen with his miniature candy cane which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As a Cy-Bug As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was about 30 feet (9 m) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo as if a render error though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection or attacking and had a neck that could expand in length. Also, in his King Candy face, his teeth has been filed very sharp. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation he gained sugar-coated hot pink wings for flight that could fold in and out at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. King Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar and bowtie with his transformation. History Background Turbo was the titular character of the arcade racing game Turbo Time who loved all the praise he received from his fans. But when a newer and fancier arcade game called RoadBlasters came in and stole the attention from him after proving to be more popular due to superior graphics technology, he became consumed with envy; so much, in fact that he did what no one thought any videogame character would ever think of doing: he abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one for himself. Instead of getting his attention back, however, he ended up crashing the game he invaded (by literally crashing his kart into a RoadBlasters car) thus causing both games and presumably himself to be unplugged and put out of order for good. This cautionary tale and the motives behind it became well-known to almost all video game characters (including the villains) and was used as a warning to show what could happen if someone left their own game and entered another one during the arcade's open hours - which would later be referred to as "going Turbo" and described the act of game-jumping, particularly if disastrous results ensued. However, it turned out that Turbo somehow survived, laying low somewhere in Game Central Station until the latest arcade racing game Sugar Rush was plugged in. Soon after installment, Turbo infiltrated the game and found his way into the code room where he made adjustments to the codes just to get his own personal fame back in a way. He created a new persona called "King Candy" by creating a new data box and altering his appearance. He also attempted, but failed to delete the true main character Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz from the mainframe, an act that left her as a glitch of sorts and permanently damaged her personal programming; he also literally locked up the all the other characters' memories of Vanellope's existence, including hers. Despite his best efforts, there was a fatal flaw in his plan: if Vanellope crossed the finish line in a race, the original codes of the game he tried to delete would be fully restored. Therefore, he declared that as a glitch she was never even meant to exist and that her erratic nature made her unsuitable for racing and a threat to the game. This was enough to turn everyone else against her and prevent her from almost ever racing. For unknown reasons, Turbo trusted his lackey Sour Bill enough to reveal his machinations to him or Bill learned it on his own while serving him but was too afraid to stand up. Another flaw in his plan was that despite his claims of her not being meant to exist, her picture was still on the side of the game's console. Also, Turbo apparently never even figured out how to make it so he could regenerate himself outside of his original game, as all of the arcade characters were subject to the rule of not being able to regenerate if they "died" outside of their own games. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' For the next fifteen years, King Candy reigned supreme over Sugar Rush while Vanellope was treated as an outcast. But this all changed when Wreck-It Ralph, the antagonist of the classic arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr. ended up in Sugar Rush after attempting to earn a medal in the first-person shooter game Hero's Duty to finally gain respect from his fellow game characters. When Vanellope discovered this she took the medal from him to use as a gold coin in order to buy her way into the Random Roster Race that King Candy was hosting. After she does so, King Candy immediately orders her arrest, but a taffy-covered Ralph appears and distracted everyone allowing her to escape. When Candy realized that the "taffy monster" is Ralph, he does not exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is doing his realm. Ralph explains what had happened between him and Vanellope, and Candy deduces that Ralph's medal and Vanellope's coin were one in the same. Angry that Vanellope is now able to enter the race if allowed due to Ralph's meddling, he orders his men to escort Ralph out his kingdom and threatens to throw him in his Fungeon if he sees him again and then takes his leave to hunt down Vanellope. Unfortunately, Ralph escaped and once again met up with Vanellope, who agreed to help Ralph get his medal back if he helped her get an actual kart to win the race. King Candy and his enforcers then find Vanellope and Ralph in the Kart Bakery but the duo escape with a functioning kart and the king and his minions give chase. When they elude their pursuers by hiding in an unfinished track within Diet-Cola Mountain, King Candy orders his men to find Vanellope and destroy her new kart to prevent her from ever racing. When none of his cohorts are able to find Ralph and Vanellope, King Candy decides to take action by entering into the game's code room, from where he successfully retrieves Ralph's medal. He leaves the castle in Sour Bill's care manages to locate Ralph in the same place he lost him. At first, Ralph was furious to see the king and attempted to pummel him, but Candy returns the medal in exchange for his mercy and attention. Candy explains that he is simply trying to protect Sugar Rush as well as Vanellope by keeping her from racing, because if Vanellope wins the race, the players will be able to choose her avatar, and that her glitching will make them think the game's broken and it will be put out of order as a result. King Candy and his people will be forced to evacuate and Vanellope will be left behind (since her glitching cannot allow leaving the game) and die with it. Having convinced Ralph to help him, Candy takes his leave. Ralph then reluctantly smashes Vanellope's kart before returning back to his game in disgrace which allowed King Candy to finally capture Vanellope and confine her in his Fungeon along with Fix-It Felix. However, after noticing a picture of Vanellope on the side of the game console, Ralph returns to Sugar Rush and interrogates Sour Bill with this fact. This finally forces Sour Bill to confess what King Candy had done and that allowing her to race and cross the finish line would fix what he did. This truth enables Ralph to free Vanellope from the Fungeon and fix her kart with Felix's help. Assured his reign over Sugar Rush was finally safe from Vanellope, King Candy participated in the Random Roster Race without worry. But when he sees Vanellope pass him by, he used a shortcut to ambush her, tackling her kart with his own in an attempt to run her off the track. The angered ruler tries to beat her with the antenna of his kart but she managed to grabbed it causing him to glitch as well and exposing him as Turbo in front of Ralph and Felix; both were shocked at him having survived for so long after he was believed to be gone. With his true identity discovered, Turbo boasted his identity his identity and his reprogramming of Sugar Rush, and then attempted to kill Vanellope by ramming her and her kart into a sign, but she willingly glitched herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo was about to follow suit, he was eaten alive by a Cy-Bug (the one Ralph accidentally brought into the game) that appeared on the track. He survived this ordeal as Cy-Bugs could merge with whatever they consumed, transforming Turbo into a monstrous Cy-Bug abomination and self-proclaimed leader of the Cy-Bugs. As Sugar Rush is about to be devoured by the swarm, Ralph initiates a plan to destroy them all by wrecking the Mentos stalactites towards the Diet Cola geyser that would set off a makeshift light beacon capable of attracting the Cy-Bugs to their deaths by vaporizing them on contact. Just as Ralph is about to make the final smash Turbo arrives and swats him away, announcing that he has become a powerful virtual virus and that he will destroy the entire arcade by taking over any game he wants. As such, Ralph and Turbo engage in a fight, ending with Turbo grabbing Ralph and flying up into the sky, where he sadistically intends to force Ralph witnessing a helpless Vanellope about to be killed by several Cy-Bugs. Turbo declared it would be "game over" for Ralph and Vanellope, but Ralph disagrees and he frees himself from Turbo's grasp and makes one final blow at the Diet-Cola geyser. As Ralph is about to fall into the lava, Vanellope saves him just in time using her own glitching abilities (which she can now control) and another kart. The lava spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and destroys the bugs as planned. Turbo attempts to resist it, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he is lured into the beacon, instantly killing him once and for all since he can’t regenerate at Sugar Rush because he originated from Turbo Time, getting the same fate that awaited him and fitting his purpose to perish. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' In the 6 years following his death, King Candy's floral art at the Sugar Rush speedway was since replaced with floral art of Vanellope since he never belonged to the game in the first place. However, King Candy's crown trademark could still be seen near the grandstands; Turbo's damage to Vanellope's code was still noticeable as she continued glitching uncontrollably and erratically at times despite having reset the game to how it was supposed to be. Powers and Abilities As Turbo/King Candy *'Speed': Turbo had great focus on speed as he had been racing for most his life. *'Hacking': Turbo was a great hacker and codebreaker as he hacked Sugar Rush and no one even knew the game was changed. *'Disguise': Turbo was a master of disguise as after hacking Sugar Rush he disguised himself as King Candy by altering his code to an extent and made himself act so he could fit in and nobody knew he was someone else. As a Cy-Bug *'Strength': Turbo had great strength after fusing with a Cy-Bug as he was able to overpower Wreck-It Ralph, a fellow game character capable of wrecking an entire building with his bare fists. *'Speed': Turbo could tuck himself into a wheel and roll at high speeds. *'Flight': Turbo had wings and was still able to fly even while carrying Ralph. Quotes }} Part 2 }} Trivia *He was inspired by the late comedian and his King Candy design was inspired by a Disney character voiced by Wynn, which was the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. **King Candy's voice even resembled the Mad Hatter. He may have also resembled the eccentric candy-maker Willy Wonka from the classic 1971 movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and its 2000s reboot. *If the viewer paused the movie at the right time in a half-frame Turbo could be seen showing his classic thumbs-up pose and smile. *There was some foreshadowing that King Candy was Turbo all along. **He bore little-to-no-resemblance to the other racers' anime-like style (looking more like an American mid-1900s cartoon character) and his name wasn't as imaginative as the other racers', hinting he was not actually from the game he was in. **When Ralph was taken to King Candy's castle, Ralph hinted that the throne room was too pink by the inside, revealing a dubiously feminine theme. At that moment King Candy said it was not pink and gave a silly laugh; it would obviously have been made differently according to his liking. **King Candy quickly remembered Ralph from when he was Turbo as his game was right next to Ralph's game Fix-it Felix, Jr. **When he learned Ralph game-jumped he began to overreact, accusing Ralph of "going Turbo" and attempting to take over his game even though Sugar Rush was a game more recently installed and no one else there knew of Turbo. **According to Felix's flashback shared with Sergeant Calhoun about Turbo's backstory, Turbo sounded eerily like King Candy. **He had access to and extensive knowledge of the codes of Sugar Rush and used it to get the medal even though he claimed no one could regain it, making his true motives questionable. **King Candy's data box was larger than the others in the CPU room and Vanellope's data box was smaller and lacked wires, occasionally sparking and flickering. **Just before he lied to Ralph about Vanellope and the game causing Ralph to destroy her cart King Candy could be seen panicking as Ralph tried to attack him, showing he feared for his life and implying he was capable of disappearing since he was already aware he didn't actually belong in the game. **When Ralph saw Vanellope on the side of the game console she was riding King Candy's kart, proving Candy was another video game character who hacked the game, also stealing the car and making it his. *In the playable browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush one could unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code "KING CANDY". In the Japanese version this code was "7eleven". *In the early stages of production King Candy owned a unicorn with a candy corn-themed horn named Skittles, a name of the real-life candy. *As King Candy, his fans were anthropomorphic popcorn. *Turbo's story was a dark parallel to that of Ralph's: Ralph was programmed to be a villain in his game but had a more kind-natured behavior and cared for the other arcade characters. In contrast, Turbo was programmed to be a hero of his game but behaved more arrogantly and was mean-spirited, having no value for or interest in anyone besides himself. In fact, Turbo was a glimpse of the type of videogame character Ralph would've become had he been too obsessed with getting what he really wanted instead of doing the right thing. *Even before his transformation into a Cy-Bug, Turbo could still be labelled as a virus, since he already invaded other games he wasn't supposed to. *Even after his identity was revealed the credits, closed captions and even fans still referred to Turbo as King Candy, possibly due to the amount of time he spent in the film in his King Candy persona as his true form being Turbo was a plot-twist. However, this article uses the name "Turbo" because that's his true identity. *Turbo had a very different appearance from the promotional art render of himself seen on the side of his game cabinet, with his render showing a much happier and cartoony appearance. In the actual game Turbo (and the twins) looked much more fatigued and gaunt. *Despite the fact that Turbo was the main antagonist of the film, in its video game tie-in the Cy-Bug Queen was. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Monarchs Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Self-Aware Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Crackers Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Posthumous Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Murderer Category:Outcast Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Malefactors Category:Genderless Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor